A Perfect Union
by tigereve920
Summary: To escape a miserable future, a man and a woman join together in the ultimate union. [S/S, S/M]
1. Chapter One

Title: A Perfect Union

Author: tigereve920

Feedback: Send your comments or constructive criticism to missyc@san.rr.com 

Status: Incomplete

Warning: Sexual situations

Pairing: Syaoran/Meiling, Syaoran/Sakura

Category: Drama

Spoilers: The end of the CCS series and the second movie.

Rating: PG-13, rating may go up.

Summary: To escape a miserable future, a man and a woman join together in the ultimate union.

Author's Notes: I have seen three different spellings of young Li's name. I prefer to use "Syaoran." 

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the anime series, "Card Captor Sakura" or CLAMP, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

A Perfect Union

Chapter One.

Running towards the courtyard, Meiling shivered in the crimson cheongsam she wore. Syaoran had summoned her, and asked that she come immediately. She was obliged to obey. 

When she found him, he was leaning against a tree. Syaoran was wearing formal Chinese attire. Something extremely important had happened.

Instinctively, upon nearing the courtyard, Meiling sat upon a small bench near the tree. Smoothing her cheongsam, she tried to ignore the prickling cold assaulting her skin. 

Thoughts of Syaoran and his unexpected return flashed in her mind. What had transpired in Japan that had caused him to leave so suddenly? Was he here to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage? She pushed the thought aside. It was impossible. He hadn't brought the one he claimed to love with him. But, yet, that would be the most reasonable explanation. 

The Earth let an icy breath sweep through the courtyard, jarring leaves and hair. 

Curious eyes flew up to meet Syaoran's own. Pushing aside the awkwardness of the situation, she broke the silence. "You have returned."

The great silver orb stood majestically in the sky. Syaoran seemed to be entranced by the awesome sight. He showed no signs of paying her heed. His eyes flickered with alertness. He may not have responded, but there was no doubt a debate raging inside his mind.

Time passed, and it seemed to flow at a slow trickle. Meiling began to grow weary. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to ward off the icy air.

Not even looking at her, he said, flatly, "You're cold." 

"Are you not cold yourself?" she replied, habitually smoothing the fabric on her skin.

She could not find the courage to say his name. He had been gone so long. 

"I am fine," he assured, removing his vision from the silver orb, assessing the girl. No, she was no longer a girl. Meiling had grown into a woman, he noted.

Meiling felt her cheeks burn. Syaoran was staring intensely at her. The action made her uncomfortable. He was a stranger to her.

Syaoran noted how the delicate cheongsam accentuated her young body. Her hair was free of the constraints she had as a child. The long strands surrounded her face in dark halo, hinting at the sprint that had transpired on her way to meet him.

"You've grown up well." Syaoran mentally winced at the insensitivity of his words. But, what could one say in such events?

Meiling, politely, nodded. "As have you." She wanted to ask him a multitude of questions, yet, refrained. It would be indecorous.

Syaoran threw his head back, running a hand through his hair. Perhaps, it would be better to skip the formalities. 

Syaoran straightened himself and walked closer to Meiling. She rose from the bench to meet him, following years of carefully instilled etiquette. 

The frosty draft seemed to disappear and became replaced by a burning tension. 

The two were strangers on a highway getting ready to swerve away from a loathsome future and into each other.

"I have spoken with the council."

Meiling, eyes widened, raised her head. "You have?" she whispered, confusion interlaced between the words. She could not find the strength to raise her voice higher. 

"We shall be wed."

And, the cars crashed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Major problem with this story? The family tie between Syaoran and Meiling. I'm not sure if I want to mention their kinship, so, in order to save myself the flames of conservatives, I've decided to leave it vague. That, and incest is just icky. Please, don't mate with your family. This world does not need any more inbreeding.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the anime series, "Card Captor Sakura" or CLAMP, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

A Perfect Union

Chapter Two.

Meiling arched her head back, and she submerged herself in the scented water. Thinking back to the previous week, she could only ask herself: was this her role to play in the threads of life? Was she forever doomed to containment within Syaoran's sphere? 

She burst through the delicate membrane of the water in anger. How dare he return to jar the precious balance she had managed to find! The newly acquired sponge in her hand hit her pale flesh. Rubbing herself with great force, Meiling mentally glared. Fate was cruel as to merge her with the one being in this world that she had wished to forget--that stranger she had scarcely seen since the days of his arrival, Syaoran. 

Upon rubbing her back, the full consequences of what today would bring hit her. With a sharp gasp, the sponge hit the soapy water. 

It would be forever.

How ironic, she thought. As a young girl, when she had wanted him, she was forced to keep her distant. Now, as a young woman, she was being forced into a marriage with him. Well, perhaps being forced wasn't entirely correct. She had, after all, told the elders to decide her fate several months ago. Meiling had given up on finding someone or something to fulfill her life. Ever since her younger years, something inside her had broken, and, as hard as the people around her and herself tried, nothing was able to mend the wound. 

A bitter smile hit her lips. It was a wound that could never be mended--not even a union with Syaoran.

At the time of her declaration, where she renounced her independence, she had decided that if the elders wanted her to become a wife, they could find her a husband according to their taste. Meiling would just have gladly joined the convent, as she was under the impression of before that wretched man had re-entered her life.

"Damn him!" Meiling cried, clenching her fists under the bath water.

"Meiling, are you okay?" broke a loud, clear voice through the door.

"Yes…"

Several giggles followed before the same voice continued, "Oh, stop that! She doesn't know of that yet, sister." Clearing her voice, she continued, "Hurry up, then. Meiling, you are running out of time. Come now, or, we'll be forced to drag you out. I don't think our dear brother would appreciate having a wet beast for his bride." The last comment was soon followed by more cheery laughter.

Meiling rubbed her temples, cursing at the world. She lifted herself out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around herself. Taking a deep breath, she tried to imagine what the day would and wouldn't hold. Everything was too surreal.

Straightening her posture, she fixed her mind. She would spend the rest of her life as the perfect wife so Syaoran would not be able to find fault in her--not for Syaoran nor the Elders, but for herself. Even though she could not change her future, she was determined to succeed in it—or die. 

Tears stung at her eyes. She would be laughed at, she resolved. Who ever heard of someone of non-magical abilities marrying into the Li family? By gods, it was unheard of! She would go down in history as the spinster bitch, one that just happened to be at the right place at the right time. 

But, Syaoran's sudden return was still unclear in her mind. The last time she had corresponded with him, he had only written of the great love and admiration he felt towards the Card Captor. Perhaps he had finally realized that after over a decade, his heart lied with his childhood friend? Perhaps the entire Li family was able to get over their prejudices, and had finally accepted her as truly one of their own?

Yet, the back of her mind prickled. Ha! Meiling was no fool, and she knew far too clearly that Syaoran's mother favored Sakura. Part of Meiling's being also longed to hold a place in her heart similar to Sakura. If making Syaoran happy was the key, then she would meet the challenge.

"I'm coming," she declared, part to the sisters and part to the future, opening the bathroom door.

The Li sisters rushed at Meiling, and proceeded to dress her in the traditional attire. Meiling's jacket and skirt were both predominantly red with golden and white colored designs decorating the fabric. A large phoenix adorned the skirt. Then, they had Meiling step into a pair of red shoes. The finishing touch was the phoenix crown they placed on top of her styled hair.

Meiling felt herself losing her balance from the intricate crown. Feimei quickly ran to assist Meiling with walking. When the he red silk veil came down from the crown, her vision began to blur. Tears were threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes as the veil came down. Donning her wedding attire, she was slapped in the face of what was to come. She would be undressing later this evening from this very clothes into Syaoran's bed! She would be forever tied to that man and everything associated with him. Meiling grew dizzy from all the realities that assaulted her mind.

She would no longer be her own person.

"Are you getting cold feet, Meiling?" Fanran Li commented with a smirk.

Meiling's eyes narrowed. "Never," she harshly stated. 

It would take a great deal to diminish her competitive spirit—and, this was one fight she was not willing to lose to her heart. No matter how her heart stung when she thought of Syaoran, she would not back away from the mandate by the Elders. 

Meiling had survived everything fate had thrown at her. She would face whatever lay ahead with the same consistency.

The bride-to-be pointed towards the door, and declared, "Let's go." 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes: The third installment is finally here! I hope the wait is more than repaid.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the anime series, "Card Captor Sakura" or CLAMP, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights.

A Perfect Union

Chapter Three.

Had he made the right decision? Yes, of course he had. He was to be the leader of the Li clan. Self-doubt was not a pleasure he could bask in. Self-doubt was the fault of feelings. Emotions clouded judgment. Emotions were the ruin of great leaders. Emotions would not ruin him.

But, the image of Meiling's eyes haunted him during these moments. He would forever wake to those eyes. Eyes he had not seen in many years. Eyes he had denied for many years. Eyes that he had come back to.

It was the right decision, he told himself, rubbing his temples. The Elders had told Syaoran that Meiling had given up looking for a man to marry.

He was saving her from a lonely life in the convent. There was nothing for her there. He was bringing her to a wonderful life. He will provide her with everything she needs to live. The Li clan will accept her as his wife.

With this marriage, everyone will be satisfied. The Elders and clan will have an assurance of a leader. His mother will feel comfortable knowing he was finally settled. Meiling will remember herself. Syaoran will forget himself.

Everyone will be satisfied.

Syaoran paced back and forth, forcing his mind to accept this truth. This was for the best. Marrying Meiling would be productive for everyone involved.

He was dressed in a long red gown, red shoes, and a red silk slash. He stopped and slowly exhaled. Yelan placed a delicate hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves. She led him out into the front of the house where they would wait for his bride's entrance.

"Are you ready, Syaoran?" she asked coolly.

Without hesitation, he replied, "Yes, mother."

Firecrackers filled the air as the bridal sedan came into view. A red carpet was placed in front so the bride's feet would not touch the bare earth.

Meiling quickly exhaled when she saw the scene in front of her. Firecrackers were going off in the background and a mass of family and friends were assembled right before her eyes. Everyone hummed and buzzed. Meiling held strong, swallowing her fear and apprehensions. She straightened her shoulders and began walking toward her future husband.

Syaoran gasped when he saw Meiling in the customary attire. She kept her head held high, and her splendid appearance rivaled that of his mother. Never in a thousand lifetimes would he have placed her in such a picture. The young, rash child of his youth was no more. Her patient walk stole his attention.

Yelan smiled when she saw her son's face, and was glad the Elders had not made a mistake with the marriage. It might indeed prove fruitful for the Li clan.

After what seemed an eternity for the couple involved, Meiling finally reached the man she was forced to spend the rest of her life with.

She found it difficult to maintain her composure as the bride and groom went side by side into the house. It was really happening. To leave now would forever disgrace her family. To leave now would forever disgrace her honor. Meiling carefully looked at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. Although the veil distorted her vision she could see the straightforward gaze of Syaoran. It was the same look Syaoran used to have during their brief time in Japan, battling for the Cards. A bitter taste filled her throat. She was nothing but another mission to him.

A sweet melody filled the ears of all present. A small bird was outside singing its song—rejoicing. A few of the guests laughed among themselves. Merry music on the way to marriage was indeed a good sign.

Syaoran was struck with the memory of when he braved the odds to rescue Meiling's bird. The sweet remembrance brought a hidden smile to his lips. How inseparable they had been. The burdens on his shoulders seem so light then compared to now. Everything was so simple. Their relationship was so simple. They merely stuck together because they were of the same age and both wanted to play. Syaoran could not play with his older sisters and the other children of the clan feared the great future that many proclaimed for little Syaoran. Thus, he was alone. That is, until he met Meiling. She had been the sole child out of them all to approach him one day.

But, then, fate had taken them on a rocky ride. Syaoran refrained from holding those thoughts and turned his mind to the present. The past was written in books and stored away, collecting dust for a reason.

He prided himself on defaulting to reason at all times. There was a reason for returning to his homeland. There was a reason for agreeing with the Elders. There was a reason why the woman beside was not the only person he had ever told he loved.

But, it was all dust—all dust, he told himself. He had obligations to meet. He had a role to fulfill.

Syaoran and Meiling were conducted to the family altar, where they paid homage to Heaven and Earth, and the family ancestors.

The couple then turned towards each other and bowed. They offered Yelan and the elders tea, and were in turn presented with packets of money. The ceremony was complete. Syaoran and Meiling were now united as man and wife.

Everyone agreed it was a perfect union.


End file.
